The Chamber
by Teroglahn
Summary: A poem about the K'veer Chamber, and how it is tied to both beginnings and endings.


**Author's Note:** This poem is about the K'veer Chamber, and its great significance to the story of Atrus and Yeesha. The main characters of each verse, in order of the poem and in chronological order, are: Ti'ana (BoT), Gehn (BoA, between prologue and first chapter), Atrus (BoA), the Stranger (Myst), Marrim (BoD), Yeesha (Between M4R and Uru), and a modern-day explorer (PotS).

Sorry if the amount of syllables in each line don't equal each other. It's free verse.

**Disclaimer:** Cyan Worlds and Ubisoft own all Myst games and novels.

**The Chamber**

She sees a chamber, fine and elegant

A well-polished mural of a king looks up at his domain with pride

Doors open to the outside, beckoning all who are welcome to enter

With the aid of the gentle glow of firemarbles.

She runs her hand over the smooth design

Engraved on the pillars and on the walls

Her new friends call to her to continue the tour

Yet she has so many questions about this one room

Her soft footsteps echo and fade out

As she ponders about the truth of this mysterious people

Not knowing the catastrophe she shall bring

Nor the hope that will come after

* * *

He sees a chamber, fine, but not as elegant 

A dusty mural of a king looks up in disgust at his diminished lair

Doors open to the outside, but nobody dares to enter

Because there is nobody left to enter

He sees the blood of his friends, his people

Cursing his mothers' name, putting the blame on her

Clutching the fountain pen and scratching it on the book

He continues the legacy; the legacy of gods

Yes, it is his power now

The power to create and destroy

If only he could share it to someone

Someone to serve him and share his pain

* * *

He sees a chamber, cold and silent 

A scratched mural of a king clenches his teeth in despair

The doors are locked now, sealed shut from the outside

Making the echoes louder; the silence bolder

The boy looks around in horror

At what his mad father has done

He must stop him, but how?

Oh, he should never have believed his wretched lies!

A book lies on the cold stone table

It must be a trap, yet it's the only way out

Perhaps a chance to stop his father's cruelty

Hesitating, he places his hand on the book and vanishes

Not knowing that he is being watched by both sides

* * *

He sees a chamber. The very symbol of loneliness 

A mural of a king sits rests on the floor. But at least he has company

The thick doors remain closed, perhaps closed for good

The firemarbles glow weakly, aided by the flickering of a kerosene lamp

Alone the old man sits,

A slave to a Book, trapped by his cruel sons.

He cries as he writes

Weeping for his beloved wife and what has happened to his dear sons

But look! A traveler comes!

In his hand, he bears a ticket to freedom!

Yet all freedom has a price

So the scholar links back home, facing a terrible decision

* * *

She sees a chamber, filled with rubble and noise 

A mural of a king, aged and cracked, hears the sound with long-forgotten joy

The doors are still closed, one buried by impossibly thick stone

Yet slowly, the pile is receding

Finally, the sage orders a halt

And pries open the door. Freedom at last

The youths murmur amongst themselves in delight

A new adventure has opened

Yet still, the girl feels one damper to her joy:

The elders

Alas, they will never allow her into this desolate ruin!

Yet still, she must fulfill her wild dreams

* * *

She sees a chamber, a house to countless memories 

Webs of cracks on the mural mark out the king's tears

The cold stone doors are closed, the firemarbles are dim

Yet neither are obstacles for the chosen one

She sits at the desk, like her beloved father did many years before

Tears drip from her eyes as she writes one last letter

She is powerful now, conquering shadow, time, and distance

Never had she dreamed of this, yet her father did

Helping her, inspiring her to do wonders

Always his laughter. His chance to start again

Laying the note gently down on the cold stone table

She vanishes into thin air, off to fulfill her duty

* * *

I see a chamber, cold and dark 

The kingly mural, now tarnished and cracked, has given up hope

The doors are barred forever. Silence lingers

The firemarbles are fading away, dying

Yet in this chamber, beginnings and endings are linked

I have seen it with my own eyes

I now know the truth. I have seen words fulfilled

The destiny of the Grower and the cavern has been revealed to me

Hope is not yet lost

I carry the burden now

A new tree grows

And the chamber will be beautiful once more


End file.
